


没有什么事金钱不能解决

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *边伯贤&都暻秀*微量单机游戏用语2017.9.17
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 1





	没有什么事金钱不能解决

边伯贤心有余悸地终于第一次爬上了高台，他深呼吸命令自己冷静下来并目测了一下距离。亲眼所见可比隔着屏幕吓人得多，即使不去精确计算也看得出边伯贤即将要挑战的距离显然超出了正常人类跳跃能力范围，不过转念一想都到这里了总不会摔死，他便咬咬牙下了决心小退半步卯足了劲儿助跑向前一个飞跃，伸长了手摸到了旗杆。小红旗随着电子音的节奏滑下得干脆利落，城堡的门开了。  
“恭喜。”温和的男声不意外地响起，边伯贤扶着还在发抖的膝盖惊魂未定，听到这句祝贺不由得内心泛起一丝期待。  
“算我通关了？”  
“没玩过马○奥吗，这才第一关，没救到公主就不算通关。”  
“那你恭喜个屁。”  
“鼓励你一下。怎么样是不是心情更好了？”  
“是挺不错。”边伯贤试图用每分每秒都在递降的修养来说服自己要保持好心态，却还是忍无可忍地把戴了一天的红色帽子甩在地上，冲飘着像素风云朵的湛蓝天空吼了一句“你给老子滚出来！”  
“玩家边伯贤，请端正对系统的态度。”边伯贤还当真凭空吼出个人来，绿衣蓝背带裤白手套、上唇和他一样粘着略显滑稽的小胡子，形象怎么看都是红衣马○奥的兄弟路○. 声音的主人好脾气地把边伯贤的小红帽捡起来，姿势优雅到边伯贤又差点憋不住脏话。  
“请把道具戴好。请问需要攻略吗？”  
“戴你个头啊，你倒是也把绿帽子戴上啊！你不是路○吗？！”  
“我只是配合你所在游戏的世界观而已，需要严谨遵守角色设定的只有你。不过我不介意为你戴绿帽子。”  
“少打岔。凭什么只有我！”  
“因为你是玩家。不需要攻略吗？虽然目前来看你攻克游戏的唯一困难只在于你一言难尽的操作水平——或者你只是怕寂寞需要找人聊天？”  
“到底还要玩多久游戏我才能离开这鬼地方？”  
“直到你明白金钱不能解决所有事情。”  
“我已经明白了！”被牵扯进这个莫名其妙游戏世界的边伯贤已经接连不断玩了不知多少游戏，自称是游戏助手的人形AI虽说随叫随到，可除了重复要他明白金钱不能解决所有问题这句话以外就是让人火大的淡定发言。边伯贤一头雾水的却也无计可施，只能老老实实亲自扮演起游戏主角打通一个又一个游戏，可这没个头的身心煎熬对无辜的有钱人边伯贤来说实在是没有意义可言。  
说到底有钱是老子的错吗？你他妈根本就是个仇富的穷逼吧！老子就觉得金钱万能怎么了？玩游戏就能大彻大悟怎么可能啊！神经病啊！  
“不，你不明白，你的心不诚。”  
“我现在给你一千万你能帮我救公主吗？不能。你看我已经充分明白钱不能解决所有事了，我连你都收买不了。”边伯贤循循善诱，分析听上去非常清晰合理。  
“主要是，我没有权限。”有着红润嘴唇的助手先生显然迟疑了片刻才作出一脸惋惜，潜台词似乎是接受贿赂但是不帮办事。边伯贤怀念起初见时把这小子按在地上揍的快感，后知后觉隐隐意识到说不定那时候直接塞钱自己就不用受这么多罪，一开始就动手的确是自己太冲动，没办法，怪他过于年轻又太过天真。  
“系统的规定我也没办法的。还是给你调一下数据吧。”  
“我不是说了我明白了吗倒是放我走啊！喂！回来！你这次又调啥啊？卧槽！”一个晃神游戏助手就又不见了，边伯贤眼前一黑，所处场景赫然变成了马○奥第二关那经典的蓝色场景。边伯贤下意识抬头看自己的状态，发现自己的生命数成了∞  
虽然确实很贴心但是也真的很让人生气。站着说话不腰疼的AI绝对是暗示边伯贤花式作死也没关系。  
“加油，公主在等着你。”听上去毫无诚意的鼓励还是成功地使边伯贤斗志昂扬起来。  
“公不公主无所谓了通关了你再给我打一顿。”

边伯贤作为有钱人没什么不良嗜好，就爱打游戏和给游戏充钱，他平时玩的游戏不少，不过论游戏技术倒实在一般，人也非得不行，可没关系，他是有钱人。手游抽不到好卡怎么办？氪金N连啊！网游打不出好装备怎么办？，氪金做极品手工装备啊！打不过人家上不去排名怎么办？氪金找代练请代打啊！想要个什么游戏里的衣服或者仅仅是装逼用的头衔称号的获取途径就更不用多赘述了，氪金刷冲销总之就是买啊！  
发小虽然也是个壕，却也远比不上边伯贤的财大气粗也始终不敢苟同他的游戏宗旨，亲眼见他玩五分钟页游就打开充值页面的那天惊呆了，问他说哥们儿还有这种操作？心里那句脑壳进水了吧愣是念在两家的商业关系憋住了没说出口。  
“有钱难买爷高兴，就没有什么事金钱不能解决的。”  
边伯贤这醒世恒言长久地回荡在发小心头，他发小看着边伯贤的眼神不自觉带了丝同情，但他只不过是个平凡的有钱人罢了，何苦要剥夺他朴素的快乐呢？边伯贤怎么说都还养肥了那么多游戏开发商，也算是变相做慈善，积德的呀。于是他发小只得拍拍他的肩鼓舞了一句加油兄弟以后靠你的屠龙宝刀罩我了，然后自那时候起再也没人关心过边伯贤又在什么游戏上花了钱，到底花了多少，总之就是他生活费的九牛一毛，人家不过消遣呢。  
边伯贤掉进这游戏世界里有一阵子了，按照他原本的操作水平怕是得永远卡关在第一个游戏，好在无所不在的游戏助手总是很体贴地为他调整数据。边大少爷不得不真人打游戏的怨气也算是勉勉强强被千年等一回的亲自通关快感消去不少，可他还是有诸多不满，比如说虽然在玩游戏过程中受伤或者死亡都不会有肉体上的痛感，却加剧了他精神上所受的折磨，换而言之，用户体验极差。  
经历了被带翅儿的王八撞飞、坐上战机射击晕机吐得一塌糊涂、搬俄罗斯方块累个半死、滑滑板吃水果撑得要命又呕不出来、变为兄贵形象与肌肉大汉肉搏、被坦克轰死好几十次以后，边伯贤觉得老神仙也要崩溃，就算把那个死活不放他走的AI强召出来陪自己一起受罪也无法再让他心理平衡。边伯贤吼出游戏助手现身的那瞬间就勾着他脖子一招撂倒骑到他肚子上强忍着怒火道“要老子玩游戏也就算了···为什么都是FC游戏？”  
“联网的都能充钱，无法让你体会到金钱的无力感。”  
“就算是单机游戏也有很多种吧？！你跟领导反映下成不？”  
“那你想玩什么？”  
“我想离开。”  
“那就黄○矿工吧。”  
“你从我说的哪个词听出来我想玩黄○矿工了？”  
“检测到游戏关键词。工号dks-12号助手申请成功。编号bbh-56号玩家即将进入‘黄○矿工’场景，请做好准备，5、4、3···”  
游戏助手眸子一暗张口就机械地报出边伯贤再熟悉不过的系统通知，后者心下一惊条件反射攥牢了他的领口，眼睛一睁一闭就拖着他到了矿坑口。边伯贤见眼前杵着的硕大的抓金块机器，流泪的冲动愈发强烈。  
太惨了，真的惨绝人寰，这简直就是一场又臭又长的强奸。边伯贤的精神已经疲惫不堪，大概除了躺平闭上眼睛享受以外别无选择，事已至此，多半已经有些破罐子破摔了的边伯贤只能撒手把游戏助手扔到一边然后老老实实握上把手，吭哧吭哧摇动起来抓金块。  
这游戏没个通关的硬性标准，边伯贤猜是根本不知道如何称呼的dks-12号恶意整他，他抓累了金块暂停游戏沉默了好一会儿才对着目不转睛盯着他玩的游戏助手招了招手。  
“请问需要攻略吗？”游戏助手漂亮却总是泛着金属光泽的眼睛里似乎有一闪而过的惊喜，公式化的台词说得又快又溜，边伯贤不知怎么就是听出他有些兴奋，于是选择认为这堆冷淡的人形数据就是通过恶搞自己来取乐。  
“过来，我们谈谈心。既然我一时半会儿出不去。”而且很有可能是你不让我出去，边伯贤吞下了这句话选择了更温和的言语继续道“我一个人可无聊了，我觉得可以和你做做朋友。”  
不仅史无前例地没有发牢骚也没有吐槽这种游戏需要哪门子攻略，还甚至露出了进游戏以来最无害的笑容，边伯贤努力表现出诚意，终于让面无表情的游戏助手靠近了自己并跟着一起坐了下来。  
“我没交过朋友。”这样刻板地说着，游戏助手的表情一下子有些僵硬——边伯贤愣是看出了这个AI在紧张，并且迅速得出是他的数据因为自己所以产生了小小混乱的合理解释。  
“现在我就是了。那么作为朋友，总得交换一下姓名年龄之类的吧，不是工号啊！你看我除了知道你是个男的以外对你一无所知，而你却把我调查得清清楚楚，我觉得这不公平。”用着哄小孩的语气持续发扬怀柔政策的边伯贤，试图和性格怎么说都算不得烦人的系统代言人搞好关系以谋求解脱，同时也揣了点自己的私心。  
“都暻秀。年纪比你大。”  
“你给自己取的名字吗？看上去明明比我小。”就算是这样简单的回答，边伯贤也捧场地哦哦哦了好几声，内心随意拼凑了一下都暻秀这个发音可能的文字组成，怎么想都觉得这该是个很美的名字。是个挺有思想的AI，还会装大人呢，边伯贤没多想就打算捏一把游戏助手怎么看都幼稚得很的脸，指尖的柔软触感不禁让他咋舌，实在是太真实了。  
只是可惜过低的温度让边伯贤无法享受揉捏小朋友脸蛋的快感，他偷偷叹气时自称都暻秀的游戏助手倒是没拍开他，只是音调毫无起伏地回了句“你以为我在这里多久了。”  
“行了知道你是老司机。”想起自己闹心现状的边伯贤霎时失了兴致收回自己没轻没重的手，抱怨似的喃喃着“你就是无论如何都不打算放我走是不是？你放我一马，我发誓我会买很多很多你们公司的游戏，还会和程序员商量给你放带薪假，你说几年就几年。”张嘴就是一顿天花乱坠的胡诌，边伯贤也知道自己这些话没个根据，可他真的受够了。  
“金钱不能解决所有事。”  
“我懂啊，你愿意做我朋友就不是因为钱。”有气无力挣扎着的边伯贤错过了都暻秀微妙的惊讶表情，后者没对他擅自就认定两人是朋友的言论表达不满，反倒头一次起了个没激起边伯贤怒火的话头。  
“为什么你喜欢在游戏里花那么多钱。”  
“因为我喜欢。”  
“给你带去了什么实质的好处吗。”  
“快乐。”  
“不花钱也能得到的快乐有很多。”  
“花钱的快乐是无可替代的。”  
“为什么会这么执着。”  
估计是也觉得自己回答问题半死不活的态度有些没礼貌，基于对方只是游戏里啥都不懂的数据，现在又眨巴着大眼睛一本正经追问自己，本就不爱刁难人的边伯贤一对上都暻秀好奇的视线便软下了语气，懒洋洋地半是自暴自弃地讲起了自己沉迷在游戏里花钱的理由。  
与令人艳羡的身份和姣好外貌所不符合的竟然是边伯贤的人缘，意有所图阿臾奉承他的人很多，追着他想要得到他心的人更多，可要论交心的对象，边伯贤的手指头犹豫了很久都没掰下去一根。这大概是庸俗的“有钱人综合征”，从小被过于浮夸虚伪的各种感情包裹着长大的边伯贤内心对人的不信任已经到达了难以想象的高度，作为有钱人被追捧、作为有钱人被嫉妒、也作为有钱人被小看，边伯贤清楚自己比一半的人想象的要普通，比另一半人以为的要优秀，不带偏见真心想要理解他又认可他的人几乎没有，他渐渐也认定不会有这样的人了，于是他放弃了交朋友自然也放弃了幻想什么纯真的恋爱，义无反顾地放纵自己陷在游戏世界里，用金钱换来最直接的、可数据化的赞美。  
我只是没有梦想的咸鱼死有钱人罢了，都滚开离我远一点。  
即使是发小，也不过只是一起长大而已，边伯贤自然不会觉得他算是什么挚交，可还是会感谢发小带自己玩了第一个充值选项极多的游戏。游戏作为及时反馈能力极佳的活动不仅是很好的消遣更给边伯贤带来了前所未有的成就感，虽然操作屎可他聪明，他迅速摸出了边伯贤式的氪金游戏法并乐在其中。用边伯贤的话来说为什么那么喜欢游戏里花钱，就是“我高处不胜寒太久了，这种肤浅的快乐不是最适合我的吗？”  
边伯贤发小觉得他就是被镀金的身价耽误了正常的人际交往，外加脑子太好使所以内心变得过分敏感，非要觉得全天下除了直系亲属就没打心眼儿里对他好的人，要治他只得让他赶紧谈恋爱，可惜在发小意识到事态变得越来越严重想起来要关心一下时，边伯贤已经听不进任何话也停不下充钱的手，沉浸在自己挥金如土却悲伤孤独的小世界里无法自拔了。  
“所以为什么要花那么多钱。”听完一脸哀伤边伯贤的故事会，都暻秀沉吟片刻再次问出了一个和之前极度相似又有微妙不同的问题，边伯贤照顾他没见过世面听不懂自己的苦痛挣扎，很好脾气地‘嗯？’了一声表示麻烦你再完善一下题干。  
“给游戏主播们刷礼物吗？”  
“我不看直播。”  
“给游戏里的老婆们买礼物吗？”  
“我不是傻B.”  
“噢···”  
都暻秀看来是想不出来什么更傻的花钱途径了，呆呆地看着边伯贤自说自话玩起手指。边伯贤少见都暻秀这样像个人类一样迷惘的神情也不知道他会做出这样可爱的小动作，天知道边伯贤在对着他脱口而出交朋友的时候自己有多惊讶。不过边伯贤想想也是，至少都暻秀不图他什么，耐心很好也体贴到令人无话可说，除了嘴巴偶尔不饶人外也没什么大缺点。虽然清楚都暻秀身上这些生动又讨喜的人格魅力不过是程序的设定，可反倒让边伯贤安了心，觉得有这样一个朋友并不坏。  
于是心情突然好起来的边伯贤自发接了话道“我对于获得某些头衔称号、或者荣誉认证很感兴趣。这方面花样多得很，氪金起来没个头。”  
“什么意思？”  
“比如集齐所有的魔法使徒就能被挂上系统通知，打败一百个敌人就能得到一个‘百人斩’的头衔，赢五百场战斗就能有‘战争皇帝’的勋章之类的。有些直接充值抽卡而有些则要找代打帮忙。”  
“听上去非常智障。”  
“给你机会重新斟酌用词，否则你将会与全世界的玩家为敌并且会再被我揍一次。你必须承认这些胜利的标志很让人兴奋。”  
“听上去你非常想成为一个英雄。”  
“有什么问题吗？”  
被一针见血戳了内心那点儿小自负的边伯贤耳朵不由得红了，噘着嘴继续嚷嚷道“男人想成为英雄有什么不对？多酷啊。”  
“这些钱用在提高生活质量方面更有价值，衣食住行、个人爱好等等。”  
“成为英雄的荣耀感是无价的。”  
“然而你却能用钱买到英雄称号，这样的荣耀感在我看来非常廉价，你自相矛盾。”  
“当然有买不到的，就算被说中二也无所谓，告诉你我最想得到的是个叫‘救世主’的称号。可惜完成条件太苛刻我开多高的价都找不到代打来帮我，我自己也试过了，可就是不行，我做不到！我玩游戏就是这么烂，包括我的人生也就是这么不合我心意，别说要成为什么英雄了，我现在连把自己从这个该死的地方救出去都毫无头绪！”  
瞪着都暻秀总是表情波澜不惊的脸，被他几乎没有起伏的声音反驳着的边伯贤突然就置气起来。边伯贤进到这个世界里生气了很多次，可这次却是认认真真感到近乎心痛的愤怒，他一下子说了很多憋了很久的话，他恨为什么都暻秀还是毫无反应。都暻秀状似有些担忧地望着表情一下子变得难看的边伯贤，深不见底的眸子里看不出情绪的波动，边伯贤像是被冰水淋了脑袋似的清醒过来——他的朋友是无法体会他的心情的，他甚至不是个人类。  
这真是让人难过的认知，边伯贤主动交上的第一个毫无心机的朋友，无法懂他的心。

边伯贤发完脾气隔了不过五分钟就意识到自己似乎已经有资格宣布自己懂了‘金钱不能解决所有事’，可都暻秀仍说他没达到条件，不过痛快发泄了一通的边伯贤显然暂时处于了极好说话的状态，于是都暻秀免了被不痛不痒的拳头恐吓的下场。  
交流确实是使人际关系能进一步发展的关键之一，虽然那样凄惨的自爆式发言边伯贤在事后回想起来颇有些羞耻，可似乎歪打正着触动了都暻秀不存在的心。边伯贤本人倒也不算后悔，并且不得不承认他和都暻秀打那以后感情变得好了起来，最显著的表现莫过于他即使听到了自己还得去下一个游戏继续奋斗的无情通知却不再轻易产生烦躁的心情，而都暻秀现身主动陪他一起玩也成了必然的游戏设定。或许是都暻秀终于被边伯贤的绝望倾诉打动内心而变得更照顾他的感受，也或许是‘游戏和朋友一起玩才最有乐趣’的说法实体化，边伯贤逐渐觉得自己的遭遇不算过分可悲，自己还能容忍一阵子。  
估计是被虐待成习惯了。边伯贤自嘲了一句人就是贱，按下机关示意都暻秀先进到传送门，等都暻秀帮他掰下把手后也向着传送门跑，虽然被毒液毒死又被飞弹打到了脑袋，可借着活体外挂都暻秀的帮助他迅速原地复活，一路摸爬滚打有惊无险地和都暻秀共同进入了下一关。这也要说是虐待也太没良心，边伯贤难得体谅起都暻秀，在两分钟内就把妄自菲薄的自我批判忘了个精光，一点点把不满的情绪压缩到米粒大小。  
主要还是都暻秀的错，光是待在那里，温柔的气场就能抚慰边伯贤在这个奇异世界里肆意膨胀起来的负面情绪，使他能恢复正常并且时不时抛弃掉给自己加上的孤傲人设，做回真正的边伯贤——一个机敏又好说话的、小奶狗似的甜蜜小年轻。边伯贤气嘟嘟地怪都暻秀让自己就这样接受了自己大概会老死在这个游戏里的设定，都暻秀则保持着AI应该有的那份淡定从容全盘接受了他的撒娇并且不打算提醒他正在对原本视为仇人的游戏助手撒娇。  
于是边伯贤连被通知玩网页单机小游戏也不会发脾气了，都暻秀会在他身边也成了比起获得游戏中成就感更让他自满的事，他打赌全世界都没有谁能和一堆漂亮的数据做朋友，而他边伯贤出色地做到了，他厉害极了，他是个仅限在这份友谊里的英雄。

当边伯贤面对浮空的几个半透明选择框时不由得目瞪口呆，他以为已经没什么可以再惊到他了，可他像是回到了现实般坐到自己很钟爱的懒人沙发里时仍旧没忍住狂喜，紧接着迅速在被叼着烤面包破窗而入自称青梅竹马的女高中生拉着要去上学时爆出了粗口。  
这神特么的发展，GAL GAME？边伯贤实在是不想选择那个‘拒绝她，自己一个人去上学’，毕竟边伯贤早就忘了上学是种什么行为而这游戏理论上应该前期和每个妹子都得打好关系，可他被唯一剩下的那个‘推她下阳台’的选项吓了一跳，普通攻略妹子的游戏哪来的杀人选项？显然是有谁在搞鬼。  
接下来的N个选项边伯贤都不得不选择独自到学校上课、吃午饭，连全班作业也得自己一个人搬，否则就不得不把不同的女性角色残忍谋杀。接着边伯贤猜该到了影响好感度的支线选择环节了，可他眼前六个选项，统统都是‘神秘的转校生’。  
都暻秀的出现一点都不意外，如果他不是作为‘神秘转校生’这个角色的话。边伯贤就知道这成天想着捉弄自己的家伙一直没现身是在干坏事的同时顺便憋大招。  
“搞啥呢？”  
“对于这个设定你觉得怎么样？”  
“你不如给我一刀？”  
“我可是Peach王国的尊贵王储，而你，区区普通的男高中生。我给了你机会攻略王位继承人，还有什么需要抱怨的吗？”  
“OK，那么···碧池公主，您好重的私心啊，用这样的设定加入游戏连恶趣味都不够说了。”  
“Peach.”  
“行吧行吧，公主殿下您好歹穿件裙子什么的，您这直男T直男裤全身上下最贵的居然是棒球帽···您不是可喜欢C○splay了吗？”  
[Peach公主对您的好感度-12，好感度归零时您将重新开始游戏，达到一千即为攻略成功。]  
“我错了，你数据给我调回来。”  
“不要。”  
任性地拒绝了女装play也不打算让边伯贤轻易通关的都暻秀，应该是很好地学习了GAL GAME女主应该有的行为模式并且刻意又精准地避开了那些美好的部分坚持本色出演，男高中生边伯贤不消片刻就想通了自己要追求的不是啥碧池公主，就是都暻秀本人，毕竟他和都暻秀谁跟谁啊，多懂对方尿性啊，要不是在这个世界里不存在新陈代谢，他俩得天天手拉手跑厕所。  
嘿你说你身为一个AI，内心住个小公主合适吗？更别提你还自称比我年纪大了。心里这么抱怨着，边伯贤实际上倒是没提出什么意见，他想都暻秀义务陪自己玩了这么久，自己哄着他陪他玩一次也没什么，倒没意识到自己这想法可以说是非常的以德报怨了。  
这个子虚乌有国家里的公主意外的屁事不多，可母胎SOLO至今还被游戏霉运上满debuff的边伯贤几乎没有哪一次能选对能增加好感度的选项。这女人绝非善良，不难缠，但是难以攻克。边伯贤这么总结完，嗤笑了声“你以为这样会勾起征服欲吗？不会。单纯到近乎软弱的男高中生只会对高不可攀的学姐敬而远之。”  
带入自己设定嘲讽都暻秀选错了欲迎还拒过头的推拉模式使边伯贤表现得非常像个看穿一切的老司机，言下之意碧池公主应该趁早改变态度才不至于彻底失去忠诚度有待考量的年下小备胎。事实上边伯贤没说出口的本意中心思想够羞羞的：但都暻秀就是都暻秀，边伯贤无论如何都想搞定他。  
兵不厌诈，饶是都暻秀这样聪明的AI听到边伯贤的话也抿着唇很是动摇地嘴角下降了一度左右，不过他还是很快反应了过来。  
“这么想攻略Peach公主吗？”  
“嗯。”边·反被看穿·童子鸡·伯贤大方承认。  
作为天使般的游戏助手，向来是边伯贤想要的和不想要的后门都暻秀都会让他走，边伯贤玩得不开心了都暻秀就马后炮一下后台操作一下哄他开心；边伯贤想要结束游戏开始下一个了都暻秀就不由分说强行加速游戏进程。某种意义上边伯贤这就算攻略成功了，剧情一下子跑得顺溜了起来，比如转学生学姐突然回国，比如公主实际上在为了维护自己的国家与摄政王抗争，比如男高中生驸马爷因为爱情而金手指大开成了王国新女王的救命恩人。  
带着精致皇冠穿着考究的都暻秀还真像个威风的国王，边伯贤读出他奇妙的嘴角抽搐表情等同于微笑，不想勉强这个AI学人类说出些什么像个国王一样的场面话，边伯贤喜欢他直白的言语与直接的行动，于是边伯贤接过都暻秀手上花团锦簇的精美绶带自己戴好，笑嘻嘻地抚摸着上面狗都不懂的文字，很是满意的模样。边伯贤到底只是个单纯的有钱人，他很容易满足的。  
“谢谢你拯救了我的国家、我的子民、还有我曾经迷惘的心。”  
“这台词怎么回事。”  
“文案上就是这么写的。”  
“噫，肉麻。你自己说一句来听听。”  
“error、error···”  
“哇日你也太不专业了吧？装故障也不该是这样啊！”  
“恭喜你通关，我的英雄。”  
被轻易顺了毛的小奶狗尾巴这就翘了起来，原本啪嗒啪嗒拍着地面现在讨好地左右摆动着，实在是很好懂。边伯贤美滋滋地当上了免费英雄，还故意口嫌体正直地哼哼了句这不是更肉麻嘛。  
“可算是通关了哈，妈耶从没玩过还需要亲自打仗的GAL GAME···下一个游戏是啥？”  
边伯贤这话里侥幸意味满载，他自己也有B数要不是都暻秀善心大发又给自己开挂，一路狂扣好感度的自己早就重来十次八次了，指不定自己现在挂着负分呢。想到好感度这档子事边伯贤就顺手调出了自己的人物属性图，与都暻秀的关系自然已经变为了“Peach国王与王妃”，没深究王妃到底是谁这个问题，边伯贤的注意力全集中到了终于抹掉马赛克的都暻秀好感度那一栏，向来都只通知他被减了多少好感度，却从不让他看目前具体还剩多少，边伯贤玩得可胆战心惊了。都暻秀的解释是说为了让边伯贤更有身临其境的感觉，百分百还原恋爱中的紧张心跳。  
也不是没道理。边伯贤望着显示粉色加粗98861的数据栏，粗略估算都暻秀对他的起始好感度到底是十万还是一百万。既然都是国王与王妃了，边伯贤想有些事是该挑明。  
“编号bbh-56号玩家，恭喜你达成‘金钱不能解决所有事’成就，脱离准备5、4···”  
“等等！？我草？都暻秀你是不是···”  
“愿你拥有美好人生。”  
边伯贤显然没做好心理准备，他不过又感到眼前一黑，就像是进入到新的游戏一般回到了现实。然而这就是现实了吗？熟悉的懒人沙发、专业级别的高配电脑、告诉自己连一个小时都没有过去的电子钟···最大的违和只在于，不会再有那个声音沉稳好听却有些调皮的AI与自己对话。  
这样的习惯了的冰冷现实，突然变得比那个始终只有两个人的游戏世界还要寂寞。

边伯贤在三确认自己不是又进入了都暻秀特意为他创建的、以他真实生活为背景的什么游戏，他坐在一向不会觉得厌倦的电脑屏幕前没过半个小时就觉得哪里都不对劲。边伯贤早就把离开游戏世界这档子事抛诸脑后，都暻秀冷不丁提起那句早就会背了的台词他还以为只是一个假装成惊喜的恶搞。边伯贤甚至都想好了怎么吐槽完都暻秀然后和他说些符合氛围的话。毕竟刚当上英雄的边伯贤激动又得意的，如果再确认都暻秀的偏心也是基于了什么感情的话这个结局就更——草他妈的，边伯贤就是觉得都暻秀喜欢上自己了，他让一个AI演算起了爱上人类的公式，用有些好笑有些要人无奈却又分外可爱的方式拖着自己不让离开并对自己好，一直。  
不承认大抵是在自我感动的边伯贤掏心挠肺地想确认都暻秀虚幻的心意，这不是炫耀——虽然这很值得，然而边伯贤无意为此感到太骄傲——他只是需要借此也搞明白自己的想法，才不至于让‘我可能对我的游戏助手有意思’这件事儿显得特别蠢。然而糟糕的是到分离的那刻话都没来得及问出口的边伯贤只知道都暻秀的名字，准确来说仅仅是读音，他恨不得穿越回交换姓名的那天去猛踹自己一脚，臭小子你觉得美的名字就该问清楚写法啊！这没头没脑的线索意味着太多不切实际的可能，连某某公司里是否有一个被这样称呼着小系统也被算在了探索的范围内，但终是论边伯贤怎么去查都没有能令他满意的结果。想来也是可笑，边伯贤明知道都暻秀并不存在，甚至当初因为他的虚假而安心，可他现在却一个劲儿想要寻找一些真实感，只为了要自己一直藏匿起来的心有个真实的温暖归宿。  
每一天都在验证都暻秀连空气都算不上，而自己对着一团虚无念念不忘的边伯贤赌气般买齐了都暻秀给他玩的那些单机游戏正版卡带与游戏机，却是怎么玩都通不了关，也再没谁给他篡改后台数据。  
最亲密的接触居然是把都暻秀撂到地上揍了的几拳，多幽默。边伯贤以为自己关了电脑停下游戏就不会去回忆像是仅仅与游戏才有关联的都暻秀，可他发现自己无论在干什么都能想起他，这实在是太过分了。不公平，像是边伯贤对都暻秀抱怨过的那样，都暻秀总是对他不公平，对他太宽容太放纵，也对他太吝啬太小气。  
一门心思地找了很多人类与机器人、人类与人工智能恋爱的文学与影视作品来看，边伯贤试图找个借鉴，然而这些故事无一例外都是哀伤的结局，他沮丧地化身为悲怆诗人，想爱情本就是无中生有的，他也确实空着胸膛在等待奇迹，他也只能等待。  
因为有些事情真的是金钱都无法解决的。

氪金没有节制的玩家边伯贤不再给游戏花钱，他想彻底戒了游戏，他觉得自己该学着都暻秀说的那样提高生活品质，比如说他应该培养一些普通有钱人应该有的兴趣爱好，高尔夫、音乐会···吃大餐也行，游戏世界里的自己倒是从来没饿过，而作为人类边伯贤在家里大厨请假不在的第一天躺在床上悲痛了十二小时还是决定先去吃点东西。  
打死边伯贤也想不到会在家门口见到都暻秀，那个屁股翘翘的可爱男人对着不知是谁的豪车窗玻璃整理自己利落的短发，转过身来脸蛋白里透红看上去气色很棒，黑曜石般的双眼里闪烁着生气，横看竖看都是人类。  
一、这只是个长得和都暻秀一样的人。  
二、有人借这个人的外貌创造了名为都暻秀的游戏助手。  
三、自己在做梦。  
仿佛眼前又浮现出了选项框，边伯贤暗骂自己疯魔了，摇摇头想甩掉这些妄想时，欢快地喊了声边伯贤的都暻秀疑似人物替他选了第四个答案：他就是边伯贤心心念念的那个都暻秀没错，一个有血有肉的、活生生的人类。  
边伯贤嘴巴张了张不知道说什么好，他能干的大脑让他迅速捋清了他所得到的信息，他觉得手有点痒，想揍点什么，比如都暻秀桃花般粉嫩的脸颊。  
“解释。”  
“你能掉进游戏那我当然也行。”  
“下一个重点。”  
“都暻秀是真名，比你大也是真的。”贴心地用手机打出自己名字的都暻秀态度端正地像个优等生，边伯贤扫了一眼就记牢了这个该死的要他魂牵梦萦的名字，并且发现都暻秀和自己用一样型号的手机。  
“再下一个。”  
“游戏限制了我部分情感表达，所以我表现得会有些机械化，太过代表情感的言语也被禁止使用。”  
“···再下一个。”  
“你把我从游戏里救出来了。”  
“为什么要来找我。”虽然自发说明了大部分很重要边伯贤却并不是很关心的内容，但对于边伯贤最关心的那件事都暻秀倒是绕着弯儿闭口不谈。边伯贤挑了挑眉毛单刀直入，不打算再和都暻秀玩文字游戏。  
“我被困住很久了，久到几乎忘了到底经历了多少时间，久到我几乎都不打算挣扎，可重回人世却发现只过了几个小时，老实说魔幻得足够出本书。”都暻秀抚了抚自己体面马甲下摆不存在的褶皱，又开始玩自己保养得当的手指，眼神游离了片刻重新回到了边伯贤脸上继续道“我一开始以为你也不过只是个玩家，可你真的太有意思了，我从没见过玩游戏那么差劲却又不服输的人，还试图和游戏助手搞好关系，简直傻得可爱。别生气，我喜欢你讨人爱的部分，也包括你傻乎乎这一点。”  
这一通损下来还不忘塞粒糖，边伯贤不服气地哼唧了几声，孩子气的神态让都暻秀的目光愈发温柔。都暻秀对边伯贤说，所以我忍不住接近你，即使明知你会像之前所有玩家一样总要离开那个神经病游戏世界，我也还是无法控制地注意起你照顾起你，我很抱歉有几次故意加强了游戏难度，只是为了让你烦恼到不得不求我。  
“我没求过你，也不需要照顾，我不是小孩子！你就是这样对待喜欢的人吗？”边伯贤嘴挺犟，左胸膛里却还是融化成一汪水，对游戏颇有研究的他怎么会看不出来都暻秀动的手脚，可他自己分明也享受着和都暻秀斗嘴耍赖插科打诨的互动，分明也喜欢上了那个有意思的游戏助手即使不知道他本就是人类。  
“直到最后一个游戏我不得不放你走，我才知道我也能得到解脱，在此之前你和我都没料到你能救我。”  
“你也救了我。”边伯贤感到喉咙口有些干涩，他太紧张了，比害怕掉好感度还要害怕得多。边伯贤意识到都暻秀会说什么，他自信于自己的才智与洞察力，可他却又拿捏不准，毕竟都暻秀是个人类，有心的人类可比没有心的AI更难捉摸。  
“我来找你，是因为你拯救了我的世界，还有我曾经麻木了的心。”终于回答到点子上的都暻秀，微笑甜得让边伯贤几乎感到有些牙疼，他坦荡又深情，明亮的眼眸里除了边伯贤再无他人。  
“我的救世主。”  
都暻秀这人多棒啊，措辞得体谦逊，还意外地让边伯贤做了回真正的英雄，不花钱的、不局限在游戏里的、荣耀感绝无仅有的超赞英雄。而都暻秀最棒的就是成功俘获了新英雄的心，掩埋太久的、真挚美好的、比任何无价之宝还要珍贵的真心。  
我还真是做了很了不起的事。得意的边伯贤大着胆子勾上都暻秀的脖子，巴住这个成就了一个伟大救世主的杰出男人对他欢快地低语道：“所以我们该进入新游戏了，暻秀。”  
“我以为你已经恨透了玩游戏。”  
“可没人会讨厌两情相悦的恋爱。”  
“有道理。”  
“先生，六点四十五了。”都暻秀靠着的那辆豪车的黑色车窗降下，身着正装的严肃男人不得不打断两个大男人旁若无人公然调情的恶臭行为。  
“是吗。那上车吧我的王妃，我想我们第一次共进晚餐的地点应该符合我们身份。”  
“我们的身份？平凡有钱人吗？”  
“是尊贵的Peach国的国王与王妃。”  
即使都暻秀不多说明，与他心有灵犀的边伯贤也想明白了为什么都暻秀也会掉到那个游戏世界里——自然是与自己一样的理由，而且会留在那个世界里如此之久，只可能比自己还要病入膏肓。  
多任性的有钱人，就连和男朋友的第一次约会都这样自作主张——甚至五分钟前他们还不认识，五分钟后他们也没有互相说过爱，但他倒是已经早早订好晚餐在哪里吃了，似乎稳操胜券他们注定迅速浓情蜜意。都暻秀这霸道总裁的行事风格还真是和他做游戏助手时爱给边伯贤无下限开挂如出一辙。  
要边伯贤来说，这样狡猾又蛮不讲理的恋人简直棒透了。  
“按照设定来说，虽然我是王妃，但你是女王，而我是个精力十足的男高中生。”拉着都暻秀的手钻进他豪车里坐稳的边伯贤突然冒出这样一句话。  
“成人话题至少两个小时后再谈。”  
“但愿两个小时够让女王殿下做好心理准备。”  
“休想，我是拥有权势财富的一国之主，而你是我的所有物，你得听我的。”  
“可金钱不能解决所有事，这该是我们的共识。”边伯贤对于这样的中二话题谈论起来也很是津津有味，反正司机先生听不见后座小学生争论似的幼稚打情骂俏。  
“不，没有什么事金钱不能解决。”都暻秀兴致盎然地与边伯贤习惯性作对，揪住他领口吻上去之前预料之中地感到他的胳膊环上了自己的腰，于是都暻秀在边伯贤唇间赢得重大战役般笑了。

END.

“过来一下。”  
“怎么了。”  
“这个给你。”  
“哪来的钻石，也太大了吧？”  
“就以前玩黄○矿工的时候抓上来的，想着什么时候贿赂你用一直揣兜里藏着呢，没想到给带出来了。”  
“瞎几把扯淡。”  
“这种时候就不要讲究真实性，稍微配合我一下OK？”  
“呵，我订的样式比你的更好。”  
“可我的有刻咱俩名字。”  
“我的也有。”  
“有加爱心。”  
“两个。”  
“好吧，那你看这枚，深湖蓝色的。”  
“没我上次送你的好看。”  
“可我的更大。”  
“你不爱我了！”  
“这栋楼都是为了你命名的。”  
“可我所有的岛都给你了。”  
···  
从炫富发展成攀比结果开始吵架的边某和都某又一次忘记了比赛谁先求婚成功的初衷，虽然为了求婚给对方定制的礼物已经足够他们结六十次婚。

TRUE END.


End file.
